Marriage of Deceit
by trycee
Summary: Mulder asks Scully to help him sift through his old belongings and she finds his marriage certificate.
1. Chapter 1

**Marriage of Deceit**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 6, After Dream-Land but Before How the Ghosts Stole Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, it is owned by Chris Carter. This was written for fun not profit.**

Mulder made his way into the lobby of his apartment building and walked straight for his mailbox. He opened it and a flood of envelopes fell out until the floor. He gathered them up with one hand, as he gripped his overnight bag in the other and pushed the elevator door to his floor. He then pushed open his door, then slamming it shut with his foot and dropped his bag by the door and then headed straight for his nearly empty fridge. He found a diet soda Scully had left in there and then sat down on his nice leather couch, lifting his tired feet onto his coffee table. He closed his eyes, grateful they had made it home in one piece after their last case that had nearly had them both killed. They had been searching for a Free Mason conspiracy in New York City and had ended up being chased with a gun stuck into their faces before the two men were killed in front of them by an unknown assailant. They were afraid they too would be killed but found no other shots as they ran to safety. His bones ached and he knew that all he wanted was to feel the hot spray of a shower over his bones and sink into his bed, his new bed that he had found when he arrived home just two days before.

He picked up his mail and thumbed through it. Thanks to Scully his bills were usually all paid up. She'd arranged for him that all his bills automatically paid out of his check after worrying that he would get evicted for non-payment of his rent. Mulder was usually too enthralled in some case or evidence, dragging her around the nation to worry about simple things like the stack of unpaid bills that seemed to dot his apartment and his side of the office. And so she had taken it upon herself to not only organize his side of the office but to make sure his bills were paid, after all, she was the more organized of the two. But his X-rated bill he made sure to keep from her and pay on time, he wouldn't dare let her see how much he paid per month for porn, that he only shared with the Gunmen. He opened each envelope, _PAID_, thank you Scully, he thought. Then he opened another envelope he didn't recognize, the outside had a storage facility address on it. _Maybe this is where my stuff is_, he thought to himself. _First she bought me a bed with my money and then she makes me pay for the storage..._He looked at the address again, he didn't recognize it. It was the Quick Storage Facility in Arlington, a place he had never heard of. He knew he should probably just call Scully and ask her about it but he stood up, and grabbed up his car keys and headed to her apartment anyway.

He knew before he knocked she was in the shower, he pulled out his key and let himself in and then sat down on her couch, listening to the water turn off. He could smell a mixture of vanilla and strawberries and he waited for her to open the door. She walked out the bathroom, dripping wet with a towel around her head and her fluffy white robe which was the only thing that separate her from being completely exposed when she stopped at the sight of Mulder sitting on her couch. She didn't get upset, instead she sat closely next to him and placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you sick? It hasn't even been 2 hrs since we got home, Mulder...what's wrong? Is it what happened in New York?'

Mulder could see Scully was wrapped tightly in her robe but he let his eyes wander over the small amount of skin her could see. She didn't adjust herself, which was a first, he noted, but instead she watched him, her head on his forehead, dipping into his hair and then her hand ran down the side of his face until it fell to her side. She shifted herself next to him, looking down at her hands, waiting for him to speak. He cleared his throat and then pulled out the envelope he had in his pocket. Scully grabbed it up, looking it over. It was a bill for a medium sized storage area. She turned to look up to him, they were seated so closely that she could feel him looking her over. "Mulder...what's this?"

"I don't know," he said, in a low voice. "You tell me..."

"Why would I know?", she said confused.

"Isn't this where you put my stuff when you bought me my bed?"

He could see her eyes grow wide. _Did he say bed?_, Scully thought to herself. _Mulder has a bed..._He watched as a flood of images flipped through her mind and then she made an "Oh" sound so low he could barely hear her. Her face then flushed and she looked back down at her hands. Mulder's thick hand lay on his lap but it was touching her's as she sat mere inches away from him. "I didn't buy you a bed, Mulder," she said, pink faced.

His hand drifted over to hers and laid his hand on top of hers. "You didn't?"

She looked up into his deep hazel eyes. "No, Mulder...I would never purchase something as big as a bed for you...I don't have money like that."

"No, it was with my credit card, I just thought maybe you were giving me a hint...I mean, it was a nice gesture...It took my entire paycheck but I don't mind. It's nice really. Thank You."

She looked back down at his hand resting on hers. _What hint does he think I'm giving him_, she thought to herself. "What are you saying, Mulder?"

"No," he blushed. "Not that, I thought maybe you were either getting sick of me crashing on your couch or guest room or you were tired of seeing me knocked out on my couch..."

She shook her head. She still couldn't get the images that were flooding her mind of them together in his bed out of her mind. She couldn't help but blush slightly, a wide smile crossing her face. She tried to keep her head low so he couldn't see but Mulder could see her turning a bright shade of red and he knew exactly what she was thinking. There wasn't a moment he himself didn't think about the same thing. And he could tell when she too thought those forbidden thoughts because her eyes would get a glossy look and then the shading of her cheeks would change. Mulder had to resist the urge to kiss her, she was so cute whenever the thought of them being together crossed her mind. But as much as he enjoyed watching the wheels turn in her head, it was also hard for him to not touch her in anyway because he knew that underneath her robe she had nothing on. So, he tried to keep his mind out of the gutter and onto the reason for his visit.

"So my recent gift of a bed wasn't from you?", he said, surprised. "Who then?"

"I don't know," she placing a hand on top of his. "I didn't do it..."

"You are the only person that would buy me a bed," he said, gripping the bill in his other hand. "Whoever did it also put my stuff in this storage facility and now I'm getting billed for it."

"It wasn't me Mulder," she said, looking up to him. "I'd tell you if it were me..."

"I know," he said, interlacing his fingers with hers. "Will you come check the place out with me?"

"Mulder, we just got home...I haven't even gotten a bite to eat yet."

"I'll buy you something."

"You'll pay?", she said, skeptically.

"Of course," he smiled, untangling their fingers and standing up. "Most of the stuff are old things I could probably get rid of...maybe I could throw out some stuff and maybe put it in a smaller storage area. One that doesn't cost this much!"

She stood up with him. "Fine, let me get dressed. Mulder...the things I do for you," she sighed, turning towards the bedroom.

Mulder pulled up to the brightly lit storage facility and then pushed the intercom button for the office and a woman's voice floated back towards them. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Agent Fox Mulder," he spoke into the intercom. "I need to check out a storage locker."

"You'll need a key," the woman said, buzzing him through.

Mulder pulled up to the office and turned to face Scully. "Stay here,"

He stepped out and went inside the small office. Scully looked around the rows of buildings, each row was painted in one single color which differed from the previous row. Mulder hurried out and stepped back into the car. He looked puzzled which alarmed Scully."What's wrong?"

"She told me I rented it...She even has my badge on record...She showed me."

"That's odd...", Scully said, raising both eyebrows. "And you don't remember that?"

"The bed is new...it was there when we got back from Rachel, Nevada...", he said, looking her over. "I came back and there it was...my stuff was cleared out. Before I could find out about it we had the case in New York..."

"Mulder I swear I had nothing to do with it."

He nodded his head and started the car. He drove past a few rows until he got to Row G. He pulled up to the orange door, and unlocked it. His stuff came billowing out which made him jump back.

"Mulder...", she said, shaking her head. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were one step away from hoarding..."

He smiled. "Come on Scully, you telling me you don't have boxes of your past stuffed away somewhere?"

"I do...at my mom's...but its all keepsake stuff," she said, rifling through one of his boxes.

"I have keepsakes," he said, pulling a box down to the ground and opening it up.

Scully pulled out a dusty video cassette. "Mulder..._Wild Girlz _is not a keepsake..."

"It is to me and Froehike," he said, shooting her a smile.

"Do I have to use gloves to sift through this stuff?", she said, arching her eyebrow. "Is it safe to handle or is latex needed?"

"Oooh...Latex...", he said, leeringly. "Scully..."

"Shut up, Mulder," she said, tossing the tape to the ground.

"Careful, that might be worth something," he said, as he pulled down another box.

"Only to creepy men who can't get a woman..."

Mulder faked a hurt look. "Scully, I can get a woman...it's just the one I want isn't ready yet..."

She looked up at him and noticed that he was avoiding her gaze. "Blow up or Virtual?"

"Funny, Scully...you'd be surprised..."

"Oh?", she said, standing up and folding her arms.

He could tell from her posture that she was put off at the mention of him possibly having another woman interested in him. They had been getting back on track as far as he was concerned ever since the interruption of Diana which had caused a rift between them. He had just told Scully he loved her in the hospital and she had acted as if she didn't believe him but he could tell from her eyes that she did and so after the useless trip to Rachel, Nevada, he was hoping he could show Scully how he felt. He knew she was still hiding her feelings from him though she would become instantly jealous when Diana or any woman approached him.

"I'm a one woman type of guy, Scully," he said, looking directly at her.

She relaxed her shoulders though her arms remained folded. He could see the worry lines in her forehead relax as well. She looked down at the boxes, avoiding his gaze as she continued to sift through his stuff. Another box fell down as he tried to make a path through the mess. He was caught off guard when Scully stood up gripping a piece of paper and screamed. "What? What?", he said, rushing to her side.

He looked down at the paper she had in her hand and then stepped back. Her eyes were wide in horror, her mouth was gaped open as she stared at the marriage certificate of him and Diana. She turned her eyes towards him. "You were married to her?"

Mulder covered his mouth. _Damn_, he thought. _Damn, damn, damn..._"Scully...I..."

"You son of a bitch...You didn't even tell me!", she said, looking over the date of the certificate.

"Scully," he said, grabbing the certificate out of her hand. "It was a mistake...We didn't make it past a month...It was annulled."

She shook her head and stared back at him with icy blue eyes. "I'll catch a cab home...You betrayed me Mulder...In more ways than one..."

She turned and began to walk towards the entrance gate but Mulder grabbed her arm and wouldn't let her go. "I need to explain..."

"I don't want to hear it...", she said, as tears formed in her eyes. "You told me you were dating but you married her?", she said, with her voice cracking. "I feel so stupid..."

"You're not stupid, Scully...You're the most intelligent woman I've ever known..."

"You married her," she said unbelieving and shaking her head. "Let go of my arm, Mulder..."

"No!", he said firmly. "I'll take you back home and I'll explain the whole thing, Scully. I don't want this to get in the way of anything between us..."

"It already has," she said, as a single tear fell down her cheek.

He let her hand go and stood there watching as she walked toward the office door.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marriage of Deceit**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 6, After Dream-Land but Before How the Ghosts Stole Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, it is owned by Chris Carter. This was written for fun not profit.**

"You look like you could use a stiff drink," Froehike noted, looking Mulder over as he moved past him into the Gunmen's lair.

"Mulder!", Langley said, motioning for him to come to his side. Langley sat behind a computer screen and Mulder walked over to him. "I just hacked into the Defense Department to see if they're working on anything new?'

"Anything?', Mulder asked half interested.

"No," Langley said, disappointed. "What's up with you?'

Byer's looked up from his computer and all three Gunmen stared at Mulder. "Is the elusive Agent Scully coming?", Froehike said, smoothing a hand over his receding hairline.

"No...", Mulder whispered.

"Is she okay?", Byers said rushing over to Mulder's side.

"Yeah, she's fine," Mulder said, pointing to an old glass.

Froehike took the hint and went into the kitchen and returned with some brandy. He sat the bottle down in front of Mulder. "Here, drink it out of the bottle. We don't have any clean dishes."

"Because none of you will wash a dish except me," complained Byers.

Langley and Froehike exchanged guilty glances. "So what's wrong then?", Froehike asked Mulder.

"She found my marriage certificate," Mulder mumbled as he tilted the bottle up and choked down the liquid. It burned down his throat. "Jeez...the least you could do is buy the good stuff...this stuff tastes like shoe leather..."

"I...ah...", Froehike stuttered.

"It does the job!", Langley huffed.

"She found your marriage certificate...oh goodness," Byers sighed. "You never told her?"

"All these years and you never told her," Langley exclaimed.

"She's gonna kick your ass," Froehike grinned but he saw Mulder's face and his grin faded. "Sorry man..."

"It's alright," Mulder said, tilting the bottle back up to his lips. "I should've told her...but I didn't think it was a big deal..."

The Gunmen shot looks at each other. "You didn't think your lovely partner...a woman," Froehike began. "A very** _fine_** woman at that...who you've been drooling over for almost six years would care that you were married before...to her arch-nemesis?"

Langlely shook his head. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"There was nothing to tell," Mulder said, as the alcohol quickly overtook him. "Diana was there and then she was gone..."

"It was more to it than that," Byer's said, removing the bottle from Mulder's grasp. "You owe it to Scully to tell her...clear the air."

"Yeah," Langley agreed.

"Or step aside," Froehike grinned, poking Mulder in the side.

"No way, no how, Froehike," Mulder laughed. "Don't even dream about it..."

"Well, I could dream...", Froehike said, throwing up his hands. "But I won't touch..."

"You better not...", Mulder said drunkenly. "Scully is the love...the love...of my wife...", he said, standing up and gripping the side of the worktable he was sitting next by.

"Whoa, hang on there," Byers said, guiding him to their messy couch. "Lay down there big guy..."

"He never could handle his liquor very well...", Langley smirked.

"Not this cheap shit you guys buy," Mulder mumbled. He curled up on the couch with a pillow and Byer's laid a blanket over him.

"It does the job," Froehike said, echoing Langley's words.

"Night Mulder!", Byer's said, switching the lamp off next to the couch. He retreated back to the work area where they were standing and they all leaned into each other.

"He needs to tell her," Froehike whispered.

"Yeah, he does," Byer's nodded. "Come on, we'll talk with him in the morning..."

They switched off their computers and lights, and left Mulder asleep on their crumbling old couch.

Scully slammed her door closed as hard as you could and then walked straight to her fridge to retrieve a glass of wine. _No, this calls for something harder,_ she thought to herself, as she fished through her cabinets, pulling out a bottle of brandy. She poured herself a large amount and then retreated to her couch to sit and ponder what had happened. She could still smell the lingering scent of Mulder so she made her way towards her bedroom instead, flipping on the television to try to drown out the thoughts in her head..._that bitch Diana and Mulder_.._.kissing Mulder...having sex with Mulder..._ Scully felt a sudden surge go up through her throat and she rushed to the bathroom to vomit.

"My god," she whispered, as she wiped her mouth, staring at herself in the mirror. "I'm in love with him aren't I?"

She watched herself form the words over and over in the mirror..."Love...I love Mulder..." but she made no effort to say it out-loud again. She stared into her eyes, the realization that she did actually love him had shocked her. She'd toyed with the ideal many times that it may be love but this was the first time she had in fact truly admitted it to herself. It wasn't just lust, desire, security, companionship...no, it was love and that was what made her heart hurt even more deeply...the thought that the evil witch of the FBI, Diana Fowley had been the one he had dedicated his life too.

Scully's phone rang and she reached into her coat pocket and looked at the name. If it was Mulder she would turn the phone off but she flipped it open instead. "Bill? What's wrong?"

"Hey, Dana, can't a brother call his little sis?", he said, cheerfully on the other line. "I haven't heard from you..."

"Oh," she said, wiping a few tears from her face. She was grateful Bill nor Mulder could see her crying.

"What's wrong Dana?", Bill said, zeroing in on the sniffling sound she made.

"A cold," she answered quickly. "Getting a little sick...what's up?"

"Just checking in on you...Did you get the photos of Matthew I sent you?"

"No...", she lied, stepping out into her living room. Her mail sat near the door on a side table. "How old is he now?"

"Two years old, can you believe it?"

"No," she smiled. "I'll let you know when I get them..."

"You trying to rush me off the phone Dana?"

She sighed loudly. "No...Its just...I need to talk to someone and I think I'll just give mom a call..."

"You can't talk to me?", he questioned. "We don't do that enough, you and me...or even Charles...we don't talk like family..."

"I don't think I should talk to you about this, that's all...", she said, sitting down on the sofa.

"It's about Mulder, isn't it?", his voice changed slightly. She could almost see him rolling his eyes.

"Yes...it's about Mulder..."

"Tell me...I'll try to be objective..."

"I doubt that," she slipped and said out-loud.

There was a long pause on his end of the phone. "Dana...I mean it...I will try to be objective..."

"Bill if I tell you, you'll throw it in my face later on...You'll use it against me."

"Dana, I already know you love him..."

The phone fell out of her hand and landed on the couch cushion beside her. "Hello? Dana?", Bill said faintly.

"Sorry...", she said, placing the receiver back to her ear. "What did you say?"

"I said, I already know you love him..."

"How'd did you know?", she whispered.

"Jesus, am I blind or something!", Bill exclaimed. "And I know he loves you too...so what...what is it?"

Scully could barely contain the shaking her body was involuntarily causing her. "You have to promise me you won't use this against me later...Promise me Bill..."

"I promise..."

"I just found out he was married and he never told me...to this evil bitch named Diana...", she said, as tears streamed down his face.

"He never told you?", his voice rose slightly. "Bastard...:"she head him whispered.

"Bill!"

"Okay...objective...what was his excuse?"

"I didn't let him explain..."

"What are you three again? Still storming off...not letting anyone explain..."

"Bill!", Scully said more firmly. "I'm warning you!"

"Fine," he sighed. "Everyone has a past, Dana...even you...did you ever tell him about your dating an old ass doctor...what was his name?"

"You can be a jackass sometime, Bill...You dated an older woman when you were in high-school."

"That's different, I'm a guy..."

"And what does that mean?"

"She was an older experienced woman," he smiled. "You on the other hand was getting taken advantage of by some old pervert!"

"I was a grown woman!"

"That's why I didn't kill him!"

"You were stationed in Germany at the time, Bill."

"I have connections...There's no place he could've hid."

"Could we get back to the matter at hand," she said exasperated.

"Fine...like I was saying...everyone has a past...obviously it didn't work out...obviously though I hate Mulder's guts...you love him and he loves you..."

"How do you know he loves me?", she said in a low-tone.

"Maybe it's not me that's blind," Bill exclaimed.

"Bill," she said like a little girl.

"I won't like it if you do ever wake the hell up and realize that you love each other...Hell, he'll be on the top of my hit-list for sure then...wait, he already is but he _really _will be then...", he said, pausing. "Dana, I'm your big brother...No guy will ever be good enough for you..."

Scully smiled into the phone. "Thanks Bill...but to let you know...there's only been one guy I've loved for nearly six years..."

"Ugh," Bill groaned. "If he ever hurts you Dana...Hell hath no fury!"

"I know Bill and I know that sentiment goes for Charles as well..."

"That's right!"

"Thank You Bill," she grinned. "I love you..."

"Love you too...call me when you get those photos."

"I will...", she said, hanging up.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marriage of Deceit**

**Part 3**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 6, After Dream-Land but Before How the Ghosts Stole Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, it is owned by Chris Carter. This was written for fun not profit.**

Mulder tossled around on the sofa, he couldn't remember when his couch was this lumpy and scratchy. He stuffed the pillow under his head, and drifted back to sleep. His eyes began to flutter as the dream became clearer...he was in his apartment, watching the McCarthy Hearings, determined to go back to Arthur Dales apartment the next morning with the clue he knew he had been eluding too. There on the television screen was his father...he rewound the video again..."Dad," he said to himself.

Mulder looked around, it was starting to get dark. He looked at his watch, almost seven o'clock. "Where is she?", he said, to himself.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number to her cubicle at the FBI, it went straight to voice-mail. He redialed the dispatcher. "Yes, this is Special Agent Fox Mulder...yes. I'm looking for Agent Diana Mulder...yes...No, I left a message. Alright, thank you."

The apartment door swung open. "Hi, honey, " Diana said, throwing a kiss his way and heading straight for the bedroom.

"Where you going?", Mulder said, getting up and following her.

She smiled as she undressed. "Long day Fox. I'm not the golden child like you are. I'm working my way up," she said, stripping out of her clothes and walking into the bathroom.

Mulder followed behind her. "Hey, did you ever hear of the X-Files?", he asked as she climbed into the shower.

"Nope, what's that?"

"I was talking with Arthur Dales this morning...former FBI. He mentioned these cases called the X-Files...I thought maybe you might of heard of it?"

She turned on the spray of the shower and closed the shower curtain. "Sorry Fox, talk to me in a minute, I've got to get the dirt and grime off of me from the day..."

Mulder turned and headed back towards the couch. He waited until she came out and dressed and then seated herself next to him. He placed his hand on hers and pulled her in but she pulled away. "Fox...what are you watching?"

"The McCarthy Hearings...my father was involved somehow with Edward Skur."

"What?", she said, turning to look at her husband. "Mulder...what is the X-Files and who is Edward Skur and Arthur Dales..."

Mulder smiled. "Never mind," he said, leaning in for a kiss. She gave him a peck and then turned towards the phone. "We need to order something to eat, I'm starved."

Mulder looked her over, he could tell something was bothering her. "What's wrong, Diana? You pulled away when I tried to kiss you, we've been married less than a month, don't tell me the magic's already gone...", he laughed.

Diana slid her hand on top of his. "No, Fox...I'm just really tired..."

"Lay down, " Mulder said, placing a pillow on his knee. "I'll order us some Chinese."

She laid down on his lap, her long legs reaching the end of the couch. "You ever finally get what you want and then have it all snatched away from you, Fox?"

He smoothed his hand through her dark hair. "Yes...you know I have...why do you ask?"

"We got married so fast...everything's moving so quickly at work...I just don't know how fast I want this all to go..."

Mulder removed his hand. "What do you mean?", he said, staring down at her.

She turned so she could see his face and saw the deep strain in his eyes. She sat up and then leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I've got something to tell you..."

"What?", he said, confused. "What?"

"I'm pregnant, Fox..."

Mulder cocked his head to one side, "What...", he said, surprised. "Already?"

She nodded her head. "Yes..."

"That's great," Mulder forced out. "I'm happy...I think it's great! I wasn't prepared for this...but great...how far along?"

Diana looked deeply into Mulder's eyes. "You're not really happy about this are you?"

"I am!", he exclaimed. "I'm in shock that's all...Diana, a little you and me...of course I'm happy!", he said, pressing his lips to hers.

She pulled away. "I don't know if I want to keep it," she said, turning from him.

"What?", Mulder gasped. "What are you talking about...of course we're gonna keep it!"

"Fox...I'm just getting recognized...How will I succeed with my career toting a baby around?"

Mulder stood up and began to pace the floor. "My mom could watch the baby...She'd be thrilled...especially if it's a little girl," he said, looking down. "I'm sure I could convince her to perhaps purchase another home nearby..."

"Fox," she said, placing a hand on his arm. "I would still be a mom...I would be limited to what I could do. You could run off on an assignment at the drop of a hat, but it would be different for me...we just got married, Fox. I just wanted a few years to get used to us being married...not to immediately have a child."

"So what are you saying Diana? I thought kids would be in our future and if they came earlier than expected, we'd deal with it..."

"You have your career," Diana screamed. "You are untouchable! I'm not you, Fox. I am not given the same breaks you are!"

"Diana, you are just as talented an agent as I am. Don't even try that bullshit!"

"Fox...it's my body!"

"The hell it is!", Mulder screamed. He shook his head. "Sorry..._it is_ your body...but don't I have a say in this?"

"I didn't say I made a decision yet, " she sighed. "I want to have your baby, Fox...I do...but its so early..."

"Diana...you're my wife now...it isn't just about our own selfish desires anymore, its about what's best for the two of us...as a couple...as a family."

"I don't know if I'm ready for a family...", she said, seating herself back on the couch.

"What?", Mulder yelled. "What the hell did you think getting married was about, Diana?"

"I guess I wanted to be a child-less couple...with both of us succeeding at our careers. You expect me to just throw it all away..."

"What about what I said," Mulder said with a tremor in his voice. "Have my mom watch the baby...Diana, she would be thrilled...she lost Samantha...she'd spoil her or him to death."

"Fox, you're mother isn't the grandmotherly type, " she said, shaking her head. "Who are you fooling?"

"How would you know? You haven't given her the chance..."

"To screw over our kid like she did you...no thank you!"

He flopped down beside her. "I can't believe this...so you have already ruled out the possibility of children?"

"I didn't say that."

"You said you thought we'd be a child-less couple..."

"Fox, GOD!", Diana screamed. "This is a double standard! What, am I less of a woman or a wife unless I have kids?"

"I'm not saying that...", he said, gripping his head. "Arrgh...I'm just saying...well, I guess I always just thought...we'd...have kids...You know I lost my sister..."

"I KNOW!", she screamed. "Who doesn't know that Fox. God, you make me so mad!"

Mulder shook his head. "What do you want me to do? How do you want me to feel? You don't want kids...I do...you're pregnant...What if...what if I hired someone to watch the baby...How along are you?"

Her eyes grew wide. "Why?"

"At a certain point you'd have to keep it...", he said, looking over at her. "How far along?"

She sat quiet for a second. "Its yours okay...No one elses..."

"Say what?", Mulder sighed. "Diana...of course...wait...what do you mean?"

"I thought that's what you were getting at...like you didn't believe it could be yours...", she said staring at him with dark eyes. "I haven't cheated on you if that's what your thinking."

"I'd never think that," he said, confused. "What would make you think I thought you were cheating, Diana? Are you cheating?"

"FOX, OF COURSE NOT!", she said, screamed. "Sorry...alright...I thought that was what you were gonna say next...I'm two months along...alright!"

"FINE!", he screamed back. "And you've never cheated on me!"

"Jesus...we've been married three weeks...dammit you don't trust me already?"

"I didn't say that," he said, standing up and placing his hands on his hips, walking over to the window. "You're the one that brought that part up...I'm just confused...", he said, reaching for the fish food.

"Does it even matter to you what I want? What I want out of my life, my career?," she started crying.

"Diana...of course...", he said, sitting beside her. "I understand...but could we at least talk about this a little later...you might change your mind. It's just...this is my chance to have a family...my own family and when I find Samantha my family will be complete."

She pushed away from him. "You didn't even mention me in the equation..."

"I...that's a given, Diana...you're my wife!"

She shook her head. "You're a selfish bastard, Fox...you've always been selfish...why didn't I see it before?"

"I'm selfish! Me? You've had two months to get used to the ideal of being pregnant and then you get my hopes up and then snatch it away from me!"

"I didn't know I was pregnant," she said, standing up. They were both staring eye to eye. "I didn't know, I just found out today...I went to the doctor today!"

"Okay fine...I don't want you to get rid of OUR baby, Diana..."

"You carry the baby then, " she said, turning towards the bedroom. "Sleep on the couch!"

"I will!", he said, looking down at the leather couch. "Sleep on the couch?", he whispered. "Goodness..."

He walked over to the bedroom door and opened it but was met by a pillow and a blanket. "Sleep out there!"

"It's OUR apartment, Diana, and I can sleep wherever I want!"

"Not in here and not with me!", she screamed, picking up a shoe and tossing it at his head.

"Fine...I've got to get up and go back to Arthur Dale's apartment in the morning anyway..."

"I've got a meeting with my Assistant Director," she said, folding her arms. "Get the hell out, Fox!"

"FINE!", he said, retreating to the couch. He popped a porno in. "At least these women don't kick you out of their beds, " he said, glancing back towards the bedroom entraceway. He shook his head and curled up to the pillow.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marriage of Deceit**

**Part 4**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 6, After Dream-Land but Before How the Ghosts Stole Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, it is owned by Chris Carter. This was written for fun not profit.**

Scully could hear someone rifling through her living room. She grabbed her gun next to her on the nightstand and could see that it was two in the morning out the corner of her eye. She stood up with the gun pointed out towards the doorway.

"It's me, Scully," Mulder said, switching on the light.

"What the hell are you doing here! You scared the hell out of me Mulder!"

"I'm sorry," he said, walking up to her, tears had streaked his cheeks. "I needed to talk to you...Scully I risked you shooting me again to come here to tell you the truth!"

"What's wrong with you?", she said, lowering her gun and touching his head. She could smell cheap liquor on his lips. "You're drunk?"

"No...I slept it off," he said, grabbing her by the waist and hugging her tightly, burying his head into her shoulder. "Scully...", he said, as tears streamed down his cheek. "Don't leave me Scully..."

"What?", she said, pulling away from him. "I wasn't trying to leave you...Mulder...you hurt me..."

"I know Scully but it wasn't intentional, I promise...", he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the couch. "Scully," he cried, flopping down and pulling her down with him.

"Mulder, what's wrong? What happened?", she said, wiping his tears. He grabbed her tightly in a death grip.

She listened as Mulder cried down her back. She waited until his body stopped convulsing and he loosened his grip. She slid back from him and wiped his tears. "Mulder," she said, soothingly. "I'm not leaving...I'm mad! Yes, but I'm not leaving...I couldn't leave you..."

Mulder searched her eyes for the truth and could tell she was being truthful. "Scully...it was all wrong, Diana and I ...she isn't like you...You're...You're...everything," he said as another round of tears racked his body.

"Mulder...what happened when I left..."

"I went to the Gunmen's...", he sobbed. "I got drunk and went to sleep...and then it all came back to me."

"What?", she said alarmed.

"The reason I never told you I was married to her, Scully. The reason I got rid of my bed in the first place...the reason I never let anyone call me FOX again...not even you," he sighed. "The reason I lost faith in everyone until you came along...you changed everything for me, Scully and now I believe...I know you would never hurt me..."

"No," she gulped. "I could never hurt you Mulder...You mean too much to me..."

"She killed me inside...but I did love her, Scully...I'm sorry...it was so long ago...but I did love her back then..."

Scully could feel a wave of heat cross her face but she said nothing as she stared into Mulder's soulful eyes. "Phoebe played games with me, Scully...She wanted to _break my beautiful mind_...I thought Diana was the one...she being an FBI agent...I thought we understood each-other. I was wrong..."

"What happened Mulder? Tell me?"

He stared into Scully's deep blue eyes and went back...back to the day...

"Diana?", he said, tossing a pizza on the kitchen table. He looked around and went straight into the bedroom. He could see immediately that her things were gone, the bed had been stripped of linens, the closest was empty, and the dresser drawers were empty. There on the nightstand was the wedding photo of them. He searched the bathroom, all of her personal items had been taken and then he went into the living room. There next to the photo of Samantha was another wedding photo but a note had been taped to the front of it. He opened it and read the words out-loud:

**'Fox, I'm sorry. I can't do this.**

**I've accepted an assignment outside the U.S. I want an annulment...**

**If you wonder on what grounds. I lied Fox. I already had the abortion yesterday, that's what the**

**doctor's appointment was for, **

**so you can use that for the reason for the annulment. I know you'll hate me. **

**I hope you won't hate me forever. I truly am**

**sorry Fox. but I can't ruin my career. I'm not ready Fox. **

**I do Love you. I hope you know that. **

**Diana Fowley'**

"Diana Fowley...", he said, slumping down on the couch, letting the note fall to the ground. He screamed out, kicking his coffee table and fell to the floor. "NO!", he cried..."NO!"

Scully held him tightly, rocking him in her arms. "Mulder...my god...Mulder...I didn't know...I'm so so sorry...Mulder..."

He lifted his head and then gripped her tightly. "Scully...she hurt me so much...I didn't trust any more...but you changed that, Scully...You changed everything in me Scully..."

"What happened after that, Mulder," she said, trying not to have her own voice quiver.

"I raced to the Gunmen and had them hack into her files and found out she had been transferred to Berlin..."

"Then, what happened?"

"I got the annulment...like it never happened...", he said, crying into Scully's neck. "She knew I wanted a family...she took it away from me...I still loved her for a long time Scully...but I buried myself into my work...I threw myself into what became the X-Files...I cut myself off from everyone...even women...except for the tapes. That's why I slept on the couch Scully...it was safe...it didn't remind me of Diana."

"That explains so much Mulder...", she sighed, running her fingers through his hair.

"I didn't want to give my heart away again...", he running his hand up and down her back. "I couldn't risk it...but that all changed..."

"How?", she choked out.

"You know how," he said, pulling back from her to look her in the eyes. "You know exactly how! I had buried all of that pain within me until Diana stepped back into the picture and then it all came to the surface but you finding that certificate and reacting the way you did...that caused it to all come bubbling over...but can't you tell I'm dedicated to us?"

"Mulder!", she gasped.

"I don't want my heart broken again, Scully..."

"Mulder I'd never break your heart," she said, looking into his eyes.

"Scully, I'd never hurt yours...Please believe me...I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Diana...it just brought up such painful memories for me..."

"I understand now, Mulder...I do...", she said, gripping the back of his strong muscular neck. "I'm sorry I didn't let you explain, Mulder...I guess that's a habit I have."

Mulder wiped his tears with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before...no matter what I do, no matter how stupid I act, Scully...I'm dedicated...no one else could ever take your place."

"Mulder," she sighed. "I know...You don't have to explain...I understand."

"No, I don't think you do...", he said, wiping her tears. "But I'll show you in time...when the time is right, I'll show you what I mean."

Scully looked down, her head was close to his lips so he kissed the top of her head. She closed her eyes, feeling the sensation of his lips against her skin but she stood up and walked over to the closest. "You need to sleep, Mulder."

"No...I can't...", he said, wringing his hands. "If I sleep, I'll remember..."

She grabbed the blanket and pillow out the closet and then padded the side of the couch with the pillow. "Take off your shoes and coat, Mulder."

He stood up and did as he was told, sitting back down on the couch. She patted the pillow. "Lay your head down."

He turned his body and laid down with his feet resting on her coffee table. He waited for her to place the blanket over him but was surprised when Scully turned off the light and then sat back down next to him, laying her head into the crook of his arm. He reached out his hand and edged her up closer to his chest and then wrangled the blanket over the both of them. She laid her head down on his massive chest and listened to the sound of him breathing. "Night Mulder...", she said, quietly. "We've got to get back to the grind in the morning..."

He squeezed her shoulder's tightly. "Night Scully..."

**Please Leave FeedBack: Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Marriage of Deceit**

**Part 5**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 6, After Dream-Land but Before How the Ghosts Stole Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, it is owned by Chris Carter. This was written for fun not profit.**

Scully stood outside the door of her former office debating whether it was the haze of the previous night and lack of sleep or anger that had brought her here to stand in the hallway trying to scrounge up the courage to face Diana. She had awaken snuggled up to Mulder like they were wrapped in a cocoon, her head securely cushioned beneath his chin as he slept deeply, gripping her tightly. She had gasped loudly at their position which startled Mulder out of his sleep and he had fell to the floor after being awaken from the ledge of the couch where he teetered all night, wrapping his arms around her. After she had apologized, he smiled shyly and told her he'd go home and change and meet her back before Kersh had gotten wind of him showing up late. Kersh had been clamping down on them though they still investigated their own cases under the guise of terrorist plots, just as they had in the recent case in New York. But the reason she stood outside her former X-Files office in the basement was personal...and she didn't know if she had the right to confront Diana but she only knew she wanted too.

_Really, what right did she have?_, she thought to herself. Would Diana pick up immediately that she was talking not as a friend or partner to Mulder but as a woman that loved him? Would she see it in her eyes and use it against her? Why did she feel the need to confront her? Was it anger at Diana breaking Mulder's heart and need to protect him, right some wrong from his past? She wasn't sure...She only knew she was standing outside the office, looking down at her feet with her arms folded in front of her, trying to collect herself to face the one woman in the world she hated the most...Diana Fowley.

Scully knocked on the office door. "Come in," she head Diana say. "Agent Scully, what a surprise!", Diana spoke with her scratchy voice.

Scully stared at her with her icy blue eyes, her arms still folded. Diana smiled but the smile faded as she watched Scully's demeanor. She could see the small red head dressed head to toe in black with a white blouse with overlapping collars stand before her, looking as put together as she always did. Diana could tell this visit had nothing to do with the X-Files or any cases...this was about Mulder.

"What can I help you with?", she smiled.

"I'm here on a personal note," Scully said, coldly. "As a friend of Mulder's..."

"A friend?", Diana questioned as she leaned back into Mulder's desk.

"Yes, a friend!", Scully said, stepping closer to her. "I was helping Agent Mulder with some moving boxes and found your marriage certificate..."

Diana laughed. The hairs in the back of Scully's neck began to prick. "He never told you did he?"

"No...not until now."

"What is this about, Agent Scully?"

"I wanted to know why you treated him that way? How you could just up and leave him like that? Knowing what he'd gone through with losing his sister? It just seemed cruel to me...", Scully said, staring dead into Diana's dark eyes.

"Have you ever had an old girlfriend come confront you about a past love, Agent Scully?", Diana smiled slyly.

"Agent Mulder and I aren't..."

Diana laughed again, interrupting Scully. Scully watched her as her irritation began to grow. "I told you I was asking you this on a personal level, Agent Fowley. Mulder and I are best friends...that is all!"

"For now," Diana said, crossing her own arms and looking hard into Scully's taut expression. "Why do you need to know this, Agent Scully? What reason?"

"It just boggles my mind that you could hurt him that much and swoop in and take his life's work away from him!"

"Does he know you're here confronting me?"

"Of course not," Scully said clearing her throat. "And I'd like that you'd never mention this to him. This is between the two of us..."

"Of course," Diana smiled wickedly. "I dealt with my demons along time ago, Agent Scully. I don't regret anything I did. I believe Fox understands now that it was the best decision that could've been made."

"No guilt? No care?", Scully said shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head. "Nothing?"

"If you don't mind, Agent Scully, I have work to do...work that pertains to an actual case!", she said dismissively.

"Of course," Scully said, turning from her. She was met at the door with Jeffrey Spender who held two coffee's in his hand. He looked angered at the sight of Scully.

"Agent Scully?", he said, as she brushed past him without acknowledgement.

Scully pushed the elevator button to her floor and made her way to her cubicle next to Mulder's. He was there shooting rubberbands off of a paperclip in the trashcan. "Hey...Scully," he said, shooting her a smile. "I feel much better this morning."

"That's good Mulder," she smiled, sitting down in her chair.

"Where were you?"

She looked uncomfortable. "In what way?"

"You were just gone...you just came back," he said, shooting a rubber band in the air.

"I had a little chat with Diana..."

He leaned into her so no one could hear there conversation. "You have _no_ right Scully!"

"I just wanted to know...", she said. She could see Mulder's face tighten and his eyes were ablaze.

"Know what, Scully? I told you everything...there's nothing more to it!"

"I wanted to hear it from her lips," she said, looking down. "Mulder...I'm sorry, I shouldn'tve interfered...I couldn't help myself..."

He sat the paperclip down. "What did she say?"

"She didn't tell me anything..."

"Typical...", he huffed. "But just stay away from her."

"You think I want to be anywhere near her?", she said, looking surprised. "Don't worry...I won't...the question is, will you?"

"What are you saying?", he whispered. "I thought we already had this conversation...last night," he said lowering his voice to whisper but the words "_last night_" were picked up by a few nearby Agents who nodded to each-other and smiled a knowing smile.

"Sorry...Mulder...okay," she said, turning on her computer. "Sorry...I'll stick to my own business..."

"I didn't mean it like that, Scully," Mulder said, hopping up on the side of the desk, facing her. "I just...want to move on...and leave that all behind me...that's the past."

"Okay," she said, shooting him one of her patented smiles. "What case are we on now?"

"Another pile of shit, Scully...", he laughed.

A few other agents turned to look at the two of them, shaking their heads. He smiled back to Scully. "I don't think we're appreciated here very much..."

"No, I don't think we are," she sighed.

"Its just a matter of time and we'll be back in the office...all cozied up together."

A few more Agents turned in their direction and Scully blushed. "Mulder," she whispered. "You're giving everyone the wrong impression..."

"They already think it, Scully...I thought you knew..."

"Of course I know," she said, typing into her computer. "Its still not the right impression..."

"For now," Mulder smiled, turning his back to her.

He could hear the gasp come up from her throat but he didn't turn to look at her. Instead he plopped back down at his desk, fired off a few rubber-bands, popped a few sunflower seeds in his mouth, and tried to pretend he was actually doing some work.

**The End**

**Please Leave FeedBack: Thanks!**


End file.
